From DE 44 35 910 A1 an automatically adjustable deflection fitting is already known. This serves to adjust the deflection fitting vertically in synchronism with the displacement of the vehicle seat. For this, a traction cable is coupled on the one hand with the vehicle seat and on the other hand with the deflection fitting. In the known deflection fitting, a roller coupling is provided between the end of the traction cable on the deflection fitting side and the deflection fitting itself, which roller coupling has a torque limitation. Thereby, the maximum transferable force is limited. The disadvantages of this deflection fitting together with adjusting device are the costly construction and the numerous parts.
DE 37 13 137 A1 shows an automatically adjustable deflection fitting with a spring arranged between a bowden cable and the vehicle seat to hold the bowden cable under tension and to act as an overload protection. However, the cable can be exerted to high loads despite provision of the spring due to the inertia mass of the cable in case of a belt tensioning process.